


Midnight in Paris

by Defiant493



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Blood, F/M, mostly OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiant493/pseuds/Defiant493
Summary: During the events of World War 3, Europe is ravaged, leaving dust and echoes in the streets. In this story, we explore a couple of young civilians, and how they survive in in this wasteland they once called home.





	1. No Russian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone remembers that day.

**Zachaev International Airport, Moscow,**

**Russia. August 12, 2016**

 

“Any _particular_ reason we had to stop in Russia, of all places?” My Girlfriend asked, quite irritated.

Oh yes, my girlfriend! Her name was Cat! She was a handful, nevertheless, she meant a lot to me.

 

“Well, you know it costed less to not do a one way trip, and either way, we get to see a whole other country of Europe!” I said, being the optimistic guy that I am.

 

“Oh Aaron. that’s what we have Germany for," referring to my best friend we see often.

 

“Well, it’s too late to not be in Russia now!” I said with a smile!

 

She laughed, "Oh, Aaron!” She always gasped when she laughed. I thought it was cute.

 

At this point we got to security. We were on our way to France, and this was our pit stop. I didn't expect to see horrifying history in this airport.

 

From what I remember, we were a couple people away from the metal detectors. There was a cop and an elevator to our right. The next thing I remember, I saw the elevator behind the cop. I heard the typical Russian phrase, “S’nami Bog” out of the elevator. It means “God is with us.” The elevator opened to reveal a couple armed men, in black. Now, these men had large American made assault rifles, like an M4A1 in one man’s hands, and even a light machine gun; an M240 in another’s hands. The men seemed to be in a black uniform. They’re faces weren’t covered, so I assumed they were security. The cop, and many people by the elevator just like me turned and stared. No one was sure if they were supposed to be scared or not.

 

When everyone was turned. I heard one man mutter, turning to the others, “Remember, No Russian.”

 

They pulled their guns to a hip fire stance. I took Cat, and threw her backwards. And they opened fire. I felt a couple shots to the legs and torso. I couldn’t feel how many, as I fell to the ground, behind an X-ray machine. I couldn’t hear anything, but I knew that there would be people screaming. As I began to get my hearing back I saw Cat screaming at me, I put my hand over her mouth, grabbed her shirt, and pulled her behind the machine with me. I felt the tears dripping down. She tried to scream at the pile of bodies that lay before us, but I didn’t let her. The men walked over the bodies, and through the metal detectors. We could hear the beeping sound of the machines among the screams, and we saw them shoot every last person in the room, and those who tried running up the escalators.

 

The men left up the escalators, but we still heard alarms, screams and gunshots. I took my hand off of her mouth to hear her utter,

 

“Aaron… I… I love you…” she stuttered a lot.

 

“I… I’m not gonna die…” I said, tasting blood.

 

“Yes you are! You’re gonna fucking die!” She said, collapsing on me, bursting into tears.

 

I lifted her head, to try to talk to her, but she clung to me before I could say anything. I hugged her back after that I heard various clicking noises, and saw the departure board, and I saw everything switch to “delayed.” I tried to do everything to calm her down, to no avail. Cat continued to scream and sob. I was starting to black out before I saw a woman coated in blood, in a medic uniform running around as if she was looking for someone. I noticed she had a briefcase. As she noticed us, she ran in this direction. I felt a bit of relief, and I passed out. I decided not to ask Cat the rest of what happened that day.

  
I was told at when I woke up in the hospital, that 243 people were killed in the massacre.


	2. Scorchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the war begins.

**Paris, France. October 6, 2016**

**2 months and 25 days after the massacre.**

 

My wounds had been well healed by then. Cat and I lived in a quaint apartment in Paris. None of the native people there were too fond of us being Americans, but we spoke French like a first language. Like all mornings we turned on the news, but to our surprise, we found a report on the GIGN tracking a mysterious truck that arrived off the coast. I thought:

 

“Oh wow, French people getting scared. That doesn’t surprise me.”

 

Those were my thoughts until I saw actual soldiers blocking roads and the streets, and posted to cut off the truck. There were citizens surrounding the barricades on the streets, and officers keeping them back. I saw the news helicopter aim at the blockade to see the GIGN soldiers aiming their guns down the street. I called my fiance over to see it with me.

 

They switched to a reporter on the ground. They aimed the camera down the street to see the truck turning the corner. It was obviously in a hurry. The soldiers at the blockade all opened fire on the truck's driver. It swerved around the road and eventually tipped over. The soldiers ceased fire. A few walked over to the back of the truck, and the reporter asked the soldiers if they could walk up, and they agreed to allow it. Cat and I stared intently. The reporter walked up and she was oblivious to the soldiers trying to open it. They eventually yelled at one of the soldiers to get a crowbar but at that point it didn’t matter.

 

The truck exploded and the camera went flying to the point where we couldn’t tell what was going on. We heard screams at least, so we knew it was pretty bad.

 

“Okay... If you could call Alena, that’d be great.” I said.

 

Alena was one of our British friends. She was best friends with Cat when we were in America. She might want to know about something of this importance. I also called my American friend Michael, who now lives in Germany.

 

"Dude! Did you get the news!" Michael yelled. I could tell he knew something happened!

 

"Yeah, It's on the telly right now!" I cried!

 

"Damn Aaron, I saw it right down the street!" He told me.

 

"Wait... Where were you?" I asked, confused.

 

"I don't know. Somewhere in downtown Hamburg, why?" He asked, also confused.

 

"Um, we just had a truck blow up at Verrerie..." I said, realizing what had happened.

 

“Well, We’re fucked. Let me know how things turn out there, alright?” He asked, more concerned than he usually was.

 

“Kay, see you bro.” I said before abruptly hanging up.

 

I went to go see Cat, and I came to see her crying. I hugged her, and without asking what was wrong, I whispered,

 

“We’re gonna be okay, Cat. I promise.”

 

She didn’t say a word to me. But just then a news report came on.

 

“Breaking news, at 6:22 Greenwich Mean Time, chemical attacks were triggered across europe. Citizens in Paris, are being asked to leave their homes if they’re in a 4 kilometer radius of 1600 Rue De La Verrerie. The death toll alone in Paris lies at around 14, so far. luckily, the gas of the attack has been the cause on no deaths so far, but we’ll bring you everything as the story develops.”

 

At this, Cat ran to our room, and slammed the door. I followed her, and knocked. I didn’t hear anything so I cracked it open to find her crying into her pillow.

 

“Cat. We’re gonna be fine. We’re not gonna have to leave, our place is far from there. Really, we’re gonna be alright.” I wanted to say anything that could make her feel better. It always killed me to see her like that.

 

She stopped sobbing and at this point just started to breathe really hard into her pillow.

 

“Just know I’m here for you.” I whispered to her. After a while, she fell asleep, and I managed to carry her with me back to the living room. I set her down, sat down with her and leaned her against me. I knew waking up like that would be a relief to her. At this point I put my hands on my face and sighed.

 

“Christ. This has been a shitty day, and it’s not even 7.”

 

As more news followed, another report came on with the caption, “Russian troops present in Paris.”

 

“Eyewitnesses are now reporting Russian tanks rolling down the Champs-Élysées.”

 

I decided I would try to fall asleep and wake up from this nightmare. I turned off the tv, and I held Cat tightly, and just collapsed onto the couch with her.

 

Next thing I knew,  the apartment next to ours exploded. It woke up both of us, and we both screamed and grabbed onto each other. I saw a helicopter outside the apartment, strafing the buildings across the street. It turned my way. I instinctively grabbed Cat’s hand and yanked her out the front door into the hall. I heard many bullets bursting through the wall, and wood shards flying off the walls. I waited until the guns stopped spinning before peeking back into our room. I went to a safe in our room, which then had the wall to the streets below burst open.

 

I opened it and i pulled out a .44 Magnum. I gave it to Cat. She had never held a gun before. I told her,

 

“We’re gonna get out of here. And we’re gonna be safe. Come on.”

 

I went to the kitchen, grabbed some knives, sharpened them, and put them in my coat pocket. Cat followed me into the room.

 

“Aaron?” she asked uncertainly, her hazel eyes widening slightly as she watched me sharpen the knives.

 

“Cat...” I said before sitting on the kitchen floor and leaning against what was left of the cabinets. I tapped the floor next to me. She sat down.

 

“Cat. I’m not sure how to explain this to you but when it comes to surviving, you kind of have to do everything you can to help yourself.” I stuttered so much as I got choked up telling her that.

 

“But Aaron,” she whispered hesitantly, her gaze never leaving the sharp edges of the knives I held in my hands.

 

I grabbed a cloth, wrapped it around the blade she was staring at, and then put it in her pocket.

 

“We’re gonna get through this together. I swear. Just follow me, and I’ll protect you, just like I always promised I would.” I said, with a crackle in my voice.

 

I got off the ground holding her hand and went to the door.

  
“Let’s do this,” I said firmly. Cat nodded grimly and we prepared to leave the room.


End file.
